


it's hard to be normal

by Kleine



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), Nuthang, YG Family
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вуайеризм, наркотики, кроссдрессинг, ненормативная лексика, расстройствa пищевого поведения, обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство психики и прочие удовольствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's hard to be normal

\- ... можно на всю ночь? Завтра выходной, - предлагает Джиён, обнимая скользкую декоративную подушку. Черепа со скрещенными костями на его браслете опускаются вниз и вновь поднимаются по запястью от неосознанного движения руки. Из дальнего угла ресторанного зала доносится взрыв хохота. Хёксу трет лицо обеими ладонями, отставляет чашку на край стола и тянется за телефоном. В широкой плоской ручке и изогнутом лезвии начищенного до блеска ножа искажаются черно-белые квадратики его футболки.

\- У меня съемка с утра, - вероятно, выпитый кофе оказался недостаточно крепким, глаза слипаются просто зверски.

\- Хочешь сказать, уже поел? - полувопросительно произносит Джиён, старательно гипнотизировавший его блюдо со спагетти в течение последнего часа. Хёксу вновь берется за приборы, несколько секунд через силу мешает невнятную массу, ощущая на себе внимательный взгляд. Остывшие макаронные кудряшки шевелятся ленивым змеиным клубком, перетирая россыпь специй и зерна кунжута в тягучей сырной пасте. Омерзительно. Пустой желудок сводит от голода, но всякий раз, когда Джиён отвлекается на шум за спиной или дисплей мобильного, Хёксу опускает вилку, так и не поднеся ее ко рту.

\- Нужно, чтобы ребра светились. Как твоя песня? - хрипло интересуется он, чтобы перевести тему. - Та, которая... которая не давалась.

Подоспевший официант торопливо стягивает со стола ненужные бокалы и пустые картонные стаканчики от кофе, купленного во время шоппинг-марафона. Хёксу почти впихивает ему в руки тарелку с нетронутым ужином и, сделав вид, что не замечает недоуменно изогнутую бровь Джиёна, поднимается на ноги, до хруста потягивается, прогибая спину.

\- Мы можем идти?

\- А десерт? - настигает его возмущенный окрик.

\--

По глянцевой глади разбавленного алкоголем томатного сока, выплеснутого на белую поверхность, пробегает рябь, когда Джиён, склонившись над сиденьем, дует на неохотно расползающуюся лужицу. Хотя, судя по уютной тяжести, давящей на веки, это водку разбавили соком. Разноцветные пятна диско-шара мечутся по битком набитому людьми залу, не дотягиваясь до их закутка, задерживаются на плече и широкой леопардовой дужке темных очков Сынхёна, стыдливыми мазками гладя его по щекам, увязая в волосах и растворяясь, намертво пронзенные вертикальными острыми шипами залакированной челки. В голове Джиёна удобная пустота и сверкающие, туго натянутые нити паутины. Если бы зеленый луч сканера прошелся по коротко остриженному черепу, это наверняка стало бы очевидно для окружающих.

На другом конце полукруглого дивана Сынхо пытается носом и зубами удержать тяжелый стакан. Язык, окрашенный в нежно-розовый оттенок благодаря синтетическим компонентам по-братски разделенного с Хёксу чупа-чупса, оставляет мутный след на толстом стекле, металл лабретты стучит о край, но никто не слышит этого в царящем хаосе. Угловатая фигура Хёксу погружается в тень, в случайных световых брызгах его нос кажется еще длиннее, синяки под глазами - гуще, а провалы щек нервными штрихами художника-морфиниста обозначают форму лицевых костей.

Когда Джиён выпадает в стальную воронку винтовой лестницы, ведущей вниз от двери черного хода, его окутывает плотная ворсистая тишина и звон в ушах разлетается осколками эха, царапая барабанные перепонки. На улице парит, жар, поднимающийся от остывающего асфальта, чувствуется даже сквозь плотные резиновые подошвы, темнота жмется по закоулкам, ластится к коже. Вдалеке затихает вой полицейской сирены, фонарь над узкой площадкой с желтым жужжанием выплескивает остатки азотно-аргонового потенциала. Узкая тень от ржавой трубы по диагонали пересекает двор. Джиён успевает пройти по ней до запертых на замок ворот и уже собирается повернуть назад, когда зажатый в руке мобильный спугивает затишье стандартным рингтоном на максимальной громкости.

\- Ты где? - уточняет Сынхен. Судя по акустическому фону, ему удалось пробиться в уборную.

\- Здесь, - тупо отвечает Джиён, дожевывая измочаленный фильтр так и не зажженной сигареты, водит пальцами по несмазанным петлям. Крошки ржавчины осыпаются на носки кроссовок. Сынхён молчит, ожидая пояснений. – Во дворе. Сейчас вернусь, - медленно поднимаясь, Джиён провожает взглядом ровные ряды стальных заклепок на секторах ступеней. В его голове пять тысяч похожих друг на друга как две капли воды аккуратных домиков в оправе идеально подстриженных изумрудных лужаек оказались охвачены пламенем. 

Батарея пустых стаканов на столе изрядно пополнилась добровольцами. Свет приглушенных под утро фильтров делает Сынхо и Хёксу похожими на близнецов – в том, что они делают языками нет и не может быть ничего эстетически возбуждающего – это и поцелуем-то можно назвать с трудом. С минуту Джиён разглядывает пальцы Сынхо, похожие на засушенные паучьи лапки, вцепившиеся в костлявое плечо Хёксу поверх широкой лямки майки (лак на одном из ногтей отслоился, и вся сущность Джиёна содрогается от чудовищности этого несовершенства), а затем отправляется на танцпол искать Сынхёна.

Рыжеватые обмылки льда в стакане нехотя шлифуют друг друга до полного забвения, но Сынхён выглядит так, будто только что явился на вечеринку по случаю празднования собственного тридцатилетия. Лоснящийся, довольный жизнью, полузадушенный комплексами усталый неудачник. Ему даже не приходится двигаться – стайка девиц в экстремальных мини так и вьется вокруг. Джиён морщится от их назойливости, в который раз бросая взгляд на неоновый циферблат часов, и пытается объяснить бармену, чего именно ему хотелось бы, но голос без остатка проглатывает диджейский луп. Когда он замечает Сынхёна на соседнем табурете, остатки молочно-салатового неизвестного коктейля с замысловатым названием плещутся на дне.

\- У тебя грязь под ногтями, - сообщает тот после продолжительной паузы, и Джиёна трясет от злости. Влажные ладони скользят по полированной поверхности стойки. Пространство закручивается вокруг ватной тяжестью, пальцы ног онемели, а бирка толстовки царапает шею, но шевелиться лень. – Пойдем домой?

Следовало бы возразить, ведь здесь совсем не скучно и только слабаки сдаются, не дождавшись утра; вспомнить о непосещенных злачных местах Сеула и веселых разноцветных таблетках в кармане пиджака Сынхёна; возмутиться, в конце концов, вымыть руки, вычистить ногти, но, попав в захват псевдологических доводов, Джиён стряхивает оцепенение только при виде одинокой дорожки белой пыли, медленно впитывающей влагу из круглого следа от рюмки. Размахивая руками для пущей убедительности, то и дело одергивая сползающую с плеча футболку, Дауль что-то втолковывает раскинувшемуся поперек дивана и прикрывшему глаза сгибом локтя Дэнни, хотя тот при всем желании не смог бы увидеть ее отчаянную жестикуляцию.

\- Где Сынхо? - спрашивает Джиён, поймав ее запястье.

\- Они давно свалили, где ты был?

\- Нормально отдохнул? - вплетается в ровный гул мотора голос Сынхёна, когда они уже загрузились в салон такси и бесконечная огненная нить фонарей растянулась вдоль автострады. Ход машины мягкий и плавный, Джиён не считает нужным даже кивнуть, застигнутый врасплох состоянием свободного падения и страхом упустить тугой пучок вожжей контроля. Пятнадцать тысяч ни о чем не подозревавших жителей провинциального городка стали легкой добычей вырвавшегося на волю пожара его вымоленной мечты. Их предсмертные крики будят Джиёна, не давая спать по ночам – напрасно, никому уже не спастись. Можно надеяться лишь на то, что зубные техники не налажают при идентификации обуглившихся останков.

\--

\- Твою мать! Заебало! – оттолкнувшись от пола, Джиён проворачивается в скрипящем кресле, и от досады пинает подставку синтезатора. - Что за херня? Я же просил не оставлять качаны в студии! – Ёнбэ благоразумно покинул помещение, едва заслышав раздражение еще во вступительных аккордах, Тэсон занят вокалом, Сынхён незаметно закатывает глаза, увеличивая громкость в наушниках, пока Джиён, не утруждая себя выбором сравнений, отчитывает Сынри, выравнивая разъехавшуюся стопку нотных листов и старых журналов. – Какого хуя вообще? - просто удивительно, такой юный, нежный, сладкий рот и столько грубой словесной грязи. Сынхёна не раз поражало, откуда в тщедушном тельце тонны нерастраченной, совсем взрослой запекшейся ярости.

\- Мало ли что я сказал! Я разозлился, - оправдывается Джиён много позже, уныло дергая бахрому вокруг художественной дыры на колене дизайнерских джинсов. Массивный перстень то и дело соскальзывает до второй фаланги указательного пальца. – Надо было раньше сказать, что тебя это бесит! 

Сынхёна так и подмывает съязвить, но он хочет, чтобы этот разговор завершился как можно скорее.

\- Я говорил, ты не слышал, - бесстрастно замечает он. "Ты никогда не слышишь", - вот, что он имеет в виду. Или даже: "Ты слышишь только себя".

\--

\- ...И тогда я подумал: "Да пошло оно..."

Сынхён согласно урчит, скорчившись над керамическим жерлом унитаза. Лишний поздний ужин. Или ранний завтрак.

Джиёну противно, но интересно. Он хочет потянуться и убрать жесткие иссушенные волосы, лезущие в глаза Сынхёна, но на них могли осесть случайные брызги. Брезгливое отвращение силится выбраться изнутри, наждаком дерет грудную клетку, склизким каторжным комком подступает к горлу, и Джиён разворачивает легкие через раз, дышит медленно и осторожно.

\- Можешь выйти, дверь слева, - хрипло булькает Сынхён, не поворачивая головы, и вновь возвращается к прерванной интимной связи с двумя пальцами. Джиёна передергивает, словно он сам ковыряется в чужом горле. На всякий случай он моет руки. В четвертый раз за последние полчаса. Долго намыливает, смывает с явной неохотой, намыливает снова. Еще дольше выбирает сухое место на светлом полотенце. Пахнет кондиционером для белья, туалетной водой Ёнбэ и едкой кислотой желудочного сока, впитавшейся в непереваренную пищу. Неуместный рабский запах.

\- Закажем пиццу? Так жрать хочу.

Ответом ему становится мрачное молчание.

\- Ой, что это я. Давай кофе попьем?

Искусанная порозовевшая рука опутана вязким коконом слюны, как новорожденный околоплодной жидкостью. Баюкая ее в бумажном полотенце, Сынхён вздыхает. Под аккомпанемент журчания слива Джиён виновато царапает ногтем аляповатый рисунок принта на футболке, оставляя тонкие короткие полосы, словно открывая мимикрировавшие жабры. Квадратное окно, ведущее во двор, обрамлено едва подсохшей буро-желтой пеной термогерметика, большой уродливый пупырчатый пузырь – застывшая вспышка полиуретановой страсти. Сердце колет слабым предчувствием жадно, впопыхах проглоченного голода.

\- Лучше чай.

\--

На часах половина шестого, в обычно просторной гримерке разворачивается наглядная модель броуновского движения. Джиёну все же удается просочиться вместе с камерой и здоровенным европейцем, напоминающим скорее бодигарда, чем оператора. Сынхо скучает, запрокинув голову на спинку высокого кресла, смолянисто-черный треугольник красуется вокруг правого глаза. Стойка с вешалками преграждает путь, и Джиён нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу. Толпа переговаривающихся на повышенных тонах визажистов, наконец, редеет, открывая обзор. Упираясь языком в уголок рта, Сынхо старательно прокрашивает черным лаком ногти нависшего над ним Хёксу, пропустив одно его колено между своими. Головами они касаются друг друга. Черный прямоугольник вокруг губ делает лицо Хёксу похожим на мордочку печального зверька. Джиён внезапно чувствует себя лишним. Люди снуют мимо, толкая и не видя, но он на всякий случай тянет вниз козырек кепки. Врожденное упрямство не позволяет развернуться и уйти: сжав кулаки и задрав подбородок, он делает шаг вперед, будто от этого что-то зависит, чувствуя себя недоразвитым тираном. Гением-инвалидом. Маленьким лицемерным эгоистом. Но любопытство даже не считается пороком, а у этих двоих есть нечто такое темное и личное, к чему Джиёну страх как хочется оказаться причастным. Потребность столь же безудержная, как желание запустить руки в ворох нетронутого снега, сжать и попытаться присвоить, заранее зная, что он утечет водой сквозь озябшие пальцы.

\--

В одном из бутиков с ним случается форменная истерика.

\- Я не стану носить одинаковые вещи даже вместе с тобой!

Сынхо изумленно оборачивается, от неожиданности едва не роняя стопку одежды.

\- Но эта майка не единственная в мире.

\- Ну и что, про остальные я ничего не знаю и никогда их не увижу!

Испуганная девушка-консультант чуть не плачет.

\- Забей, Джи, не делай трагедии из пустяка.

Сложив руки на груди, выпятив нижнюю губу, Джиён упрямо топает ногой – совсем как в детстве.

\- Я не буду это покупать.

\- Ладно, - вздыхает Сынхо, - не покупай. Я куплю.

\- Ну как, доволен? - ехидно тянет внутренний голос, почему-то с интонациями Сынхёна.

Не говоря ни слова, Джиён вылетает из торгового зала, втискивая себя в плотный встречный поток прохожих, получая локтем в бок и чувствуя, как чей-то каблук удачно приземлился ему на ногу. Шибуйя смеется над ним, отторгает, как инородное тело. Повсюду, насколько хватает глаз, оплавившиеся перекрытия фундамента, обгорелые балки и полуразрушенные остатки стен с подпалинами источают угарный смрад, чадят копотью в хмурое сумеречное небо. Глаза слезятся, ветер гонит вперед пепельную шелуху. На глазах у бесчисленной разномастной толпы Джиён задыхается от зловонного отчаяния.

\--

У Хёксу похмелье и он молча ненавидит сегодняшнее утро, фотосессию, горький кофе, вспышки камер и профессионализм. Отросшие волосы лезут в глаза, оплетают неуклюжие пальцы, терпкая оскомина парализует язык, а запах перегара, кажется, въелся во все окружающие предметы – даже от нераспакованной расчески серьезной новенькой помощницы парикмахера несет плохо перебродившим спиртом. Кожа болит, словно обожженная, словно вывернутая наизнанку и криво, задом наперед натянутая на кости, синтетическая ткань футболки липнет к телу. Немного погодя приходится избавиться и от нее. Ближе к полудню кто-то приносит аспирин, который несколько примиряет с пульсирующей болью в затылке.

Пока настраивают технику, визажисты отлучаются на технический перекур, и в павильоне повисает монотонный шум ожидания. Сынхо подходит совершенно бесшумно, просто в какой-то момент сознание фиксирует его присутствие. Под глазом проступает наспех замазанный тональной основой спелый лиловый синяк.

\- Хреново выглядишь.

\- В отличие от некоторых, меня еще не красили.

Сынхо беззлобно пихает его в бок, щурясь от вспыхнувшего справа софита.

\- Садись.

\- У тебя руки дрожат, - замечает Хёксу.

Сынхо толкает его в кресло, вмиг преображаясь, сбрасывая безалаберность старой, отжившей свое кожей, сосредоточенно хмурится, прикусывает кончик языка, орудуя спонжем и кистью, будто в погоне за произведением искусства. Хёксу старается не смотреть на небритый подбородок, зарастающий прокол над губой и родинку на носу; от спокойствия у него кружится голова.

\- Не моргай.

\- Я не могу не моргать.

\- Тогда давай сам.

Хёксу красит ресницы: медленно проводит кисточкой, чтобы не задеть припухшее веко, по-девчоночьи открывает рот, без конца вскидывает брови, встряхивает затекшей рукой, хрустя суставами. Сынхо уже успел с ногами забраться в соседнее кресло, слегка покачивается, придерживая рукой угол стойки под зеркалом, притворно жмурится, но в действительности следит внимательно, как если бы сам участвовал в процессе и, кажется, почти не дышит. Замершая на солнцепеке пятнистая ящерица с агрессивно-красным гребнем, под двойным кожистым веком - бессмысленный взгляд и вертикальный зрачок. Между ней и жертвой считанные сантиметры и ничего, кроме вечности пятнадцатиминутного перерыва на ланч.

Сдувая напоследок невидимые пылинки с белых лаковых туфель, Сынхо торжественно вручает их Хёксу, тянется через кресло, удерживая его за предплечье, что-то глухо шепчет в ухо и фыркает от смеха. Выбившаяся из укладки прядь падает на лицо Хёксу, загораживает от посторонних. Джиён вспоминает о трех неотвеченных вызовах от Ёнбэ. В уравнении по-прежнему слишком много неизвестных, он подумает об этом позже. 

\--

Запах жженного каннабиса пробирает до костей, нахально вклинивается в решетку ДНК, вытесняя никотин с облюбованного места, и дым вскипает во рту, щиплет язык, разъедает слизистую горла. Джиёну слишком холодно или жарко – он никак не может определить, как. На кредитке Дауль – той самой, которой она деловито делит горстку белого порошка, гораздо меньше, чем у Джиёна наличными, однако это, разумеется, никоим образом не влияет на эффект.

\- На меня не разбивай, - подсказывает Хёксу и Дауль удивленно оборачивается. – Это крэк, а не кокс, я пас.

Джиён следует за ним по пятам до самой балконной двери, но выходит не сразу.

\- Где Сынхо?

\- Сам как думаешь?

\- Головой. Ты ничего не сделаешь?

Хёксу напрягает губы, поводит плечом, напряженно всматриваясь в сияние огней.

\- Каждый сам решает, как поступать.

Джиён не понимает. В итоге, несколько затяжек вливаются в заменивший его кровь кофеин, и ночь вращается заводной каруселью цветов, запахов и текстур. Здесь никто не говорит о работе. Никого не заботит грязь под ногтями.

Загнанные в точку, часы останавливают свой неутомимый бег. В ванной на одной из стен выведены три непонятные символа, от которых во все стороны расползаются трещины. Кусочки кафельной плитки отодвигаются легко и свободно, как засохшая корочка с давно зажившей раны, как раскрошившиеся льдинки в ледостав, открывая витражный узор из мелкого разноцветного стекла. Джиён зачарован. Под утро узор рассеивается вместе с иллюзией легкости, заставляя пресмыкаться перед слабостью, прижиматься горящими щеками к прохладным доскам паркетного пола. Тяжелый запах дури витает в воздухе, и у Джиёна при всей успешности и таланте нет никого, кто добровольно вызвался бы подать пресловутый стакан воды. Это так обидно и нечестно, что он плачет навзрыд, забившись в угол под столом, и соленые слезы жгут воспаленные белки глаз.

\--

Выуженные из завалов одежды в шкафу Дэнни язвительно-розовый парик и колготки в тон задают настрой предстоящей вечеринке. Когда Джиён выкатывается из кабинки женского туалета, кто-то из присутствующих хватается за сердце. Неуклюже переступая на устрашающих каблуках, он все-таки добирается до выхода. Сынхён усмехается, салютуя бокалом – этого достаточно для полного преображения в капризную диву с пергидрольными локонами и остро отточенными коготками. Каждая клетка его тела жаждет внимания.

\- Ты должен был родиться девушкой, - уговаривает Джиёна Дауль, словно надеясь все переиграть, – вечно хочешь всем нравиться.

Сиэль периодически порывается стянуть с него парик, которого нет.

\- Поверить не могу, ты покрасился ради дурацкой шутки, - снова и снова повторяет она, подливая себе шампанского и жадно оглядывая переполненный танцпол.

Джиён нетерпеливо отмахивается, высматривая в толпе внизу две долговязые фигуры и млея от восхищенных возгласов вновьприбывающих. Оставив попытку приобщиться к радостям алкогольной комы, Сынхён налегает на закуски. Зависть, блуд, гордыня, чревоугодие – за что-то свое каждый продал душу, сердце и обе части легкого, отправив в отставку обезглавленную праведность. Это грех, и они сгорят в аду, но не сегодня, не сейчас. А пока остается дискотека и рев обезумевшей толпы обожателей.

\- Где Джиён? – беспокойно озирается по сторонам Сынхён, когда очередная бутылка подходит к концу.

\- Моет руки, - докладывает вжившийся в роль Дэнни, кокетливо заглядывая в зеркальце и поправляя прическу.

Джиён не помнит, как и когда Сынхо и Дауль взобрались на припаркованный у входа в клуб мотороллер. Сперва он опасно покачивался на своих ходулях, в полудреме обнимая плечо Сынхёна одной рукой, затем кто-то их окликнул, и Сынхён почти нехотя вытащил руку из заднего кармана его джинсов, еще позже его выворачивало лет сто подряд, и действительность норовила уйти из-под ослабевших коленей, а после Сынхён на руках нес его до такси, и это было унизительней всего. Оценить урон, нанесенный репутации посредством фотокомпромата, он решается две недели спустя, а открыв первый же файл, не глядя удаляет остальные и категорически отказывается обсуждать эту тему впредь.

\--

В гостиной духота и тоска. Сынри непрестанно ерзает, толкая Джиёна коленом, но в затертых, матовых, призывно-стонущих фигурах на экране нет ничего, что заставило бы сердце забиться учащенней. Как сахар в карамели – где ни лизни, всюду приторно. Джиёну хочется пить и он уходит в душ, отдавив по дороге ноги Ёнбэ и Тэсону. От скуки тщетно пробует согнать напряжение, трогая себя, подставляя лицо теплым струям, представляя сплетенные тела, экстремальные ситуации и безликие образы, принуждающие его к тому, на что он, будучи в здравом уме, в жизни не согласится. А, может быть, и нет. В конце концов, вспоминает яркие от усердия губы Сынхо, скользящие по члену Хёксу, который толкался лопатками в свежевыкрашенную стену, наверняка до боли прикусив щеку изнутри. Память услужливо подсовывает детали, мельчайшие, ничего не значащие на первый взгляд: размазанная краска на скуле Сынхо под дрожащими пальцами Хёксу, когда тот касался его лица, осторожно, даже слишком бережно придерживая за подбородок, и чуть только руки не целовал. Слюна закисает во рту, каскад ледяной воды окончательно отгоняет наваждение. В коридор Джиён вылетает злой как черт.

\- Получилось? - насмешливо скалится Сынхён. Джиён так зыркает на него, будто пытается испепелить взглядом. Холодные капли с мокрых волос катятся за шиворот.

\- Ну не блевать же ходил, - нарочито безразличным тоном парирует Джиён. Сынхён стискивает зубы. Ёнбэ обеспокоенно переводит взгляд с одного на другого. – Все бы хорошо, если б не глисты.

\- Новая песня, Джиён? – вклинивается Сынри. – Кстати, у меня иде…

\- Заткнись, Сынри, - хором обрывают остальные.

\- Какое-то скучное порно, - зевает Тэсон, сворачиваясь клубком вокруг диванного валика. - Разбудите, когда будут нормальные телки.

\- В чем дело? - решительно начинает Ёнбэ, оказавшись в комнате Джиёна. Тот лишь дергает плечом, нащупывая пузырек снотворного в ящике стола. Он так безудержно устал и совсем не готов к новому раунду грызни.

\--

Сынхён единственный, кто не критикует его экстравагантные выходки, не пилит нравоучениями, не лезет пощупать, дабы удостовериться, что Джиён настоящий. В другое время, в другом месте они ни за что бы не встретились, не стали бы друзьями, не подали бы друг другу руки. Когда мстительный избалованный подросток, всеобщий любимчик и откровенный засранец, не знающий слова “нет”, берет верх над зародышем сознательности, Джиён направляет стопы в комнату Сынхёна в слепой надежде на душеспасительную беседу, немедленное исцеление, вселенское всепрощение и индульгенцию – просто так, на всякий случай – в глубине души всякий раз ожидая быть вышвырнутым за порог без дальнейших пояснений.

Но на сей раз все иначе, и взгляд Сынхёна не отпускает невидимую точку чуть повыше окна. "Ударь меня", - мысленно взывает, приказывает, умоляет Джиён, - "укуси, сломай, вырви с корнем, скажи хоть что-нибудь". Напрасно. Поэтому Джиён просто делает то, что хочет, вот и все.

\--

\- Потрудись объяснить, что происходит.

\- Да что у тебя за проблема, чувак? - ухмыляется Сынхо. - Иди подрочи, может попустит. Могу подкинуть кое-чего для вдохновения.

\- Ты и я... наши предпочтения вряд ли совпадают, - надменно выцеживает сквозь зубы Джиён много раз отрепетированную фразу. Пальцы судорожно комкают ткань подкладки в карманах куртки.

\- О чем это ты?

\- Да ладно, не притворяйся. Я тоже видел этот кошмар про молоко. Даже красиво, если бы не так пошло, - Джиён действительно считает, что получилось здорово, но никогда в этом не признается даже самому себе. Он уже несколько дней на взводе, неопределенность сонмом самых невероятных домыслов давит со всех сторон. – Или мне спросить Хёксу?

\- Не лезь к нему, - вот оно. То, ради чего он так откровенно нарывался. Чистая, незамутненная радость, эйфория гнева. – Зачем ты это делаешь? - негромко спрашивает Сынхо, поднимая воротник повыше, и со стороны может даже показаться, что он напуган.

\- Интересно. Люблю "Дискавери".

\- Заведи собаку.

\- Фу, - неестественно смеется Джиён, развязно подмигивая, - я не по этому делу. Ну давай, колись.

\- Иди к черту, Джи. Подрасти уже.

Джиён вновь ощущает себя восторженным дурачком, перед носом которого захлопнули дверь в родительскую спальню. Как их угораздило? Когда они успели? Вероятно, подобные вопросы потеряли актуальность много дней и несколько упаковок презервативов назад

\--

С вечеринки по случаю переезда Сынхо он уходит последним, долго спускается по лестнице, зависая на каждом пролете, кружит по пустому двору, шаркая ногами как старик, стараясь не наступать на трещины в асфальте, то и дело лезет в карман проверить, на месте ли ключ. Все просто: он вернется, извинится и скажет, что забыл айфон и ждет важного звонка рано утром – незамысловато как раз-два-три и так далее. То обстоятельство, что Джиён забыл его забыть уже не может стать препятствием. Когда в окне гаснет свет, он разминает затекшие от неподвижности ступни. Каждый шаг отдается гулким эхом бешеного стука сердца.

Первое, что попадается на глаза – одинокий цветастый носок с Домо-куном посреди прихожей. Почему-то это бьет под дых как галстук на ручке двери, как красная тряпка на арене корриды. "Господи", - беззвучно шепчет Джиён в темноту гостиной, - "пожалуйста, пусть все будет не так. Мне ведь больше совсем некого просить". От напряжения и наэлектризованной тишины кидает в жар.

Первое, о чем он успевает подумать – волны, неспешно наплывающие друг на друга, откатывающиеся до самого берега, вздымающиеся гребнями как острые лопатки Сынхо, как перекатывающиеся под кожей напряженные мышцы. Песчаный рельеф дна – такие же ребра и углы, пока между ними не остается свободных радикалов, слияние и приятие. Кожа, натянутая на бедренных костях, прочерченные большими пальцами очертания челюсти, жесткий, колючий затылок, петля татуировки и голубоватая сетка вен, в которой даже с того места, где он стоит ощутимо трепыхание пульса, сорванное дыхание. Острые коленки режут почти безболезненно. Джиён, словно в глубоком приходе, не может глаз отвести. Глядя на выпирающий кадык Хёксу и фигурную скобку ключиц, ему приходит в голову, что в каком-то странном, извращенном смысле они абсолютно одинаковые, сросшиеся всеми двумястами шестью костьми сиамские близнецы. Это не секс – элементарное приведение подобия. Джиён чувствует, как краска смущения заливает лицо. Впервые за много недель он чертовски возбужден и, не удержавшись, тянется к вздыбленной ожившим телом ширинке. Именно в этот момент оживает и забытый, зажатый в ставшей чужой руке телефон.

\--

Зажимая кнопку отбоя после звонка из службы такси, Сынхён все еще внутренне препарирует неловкость повисших в воздухе слов. "Невозможно держать под контролем весь мир", - на прощание замечает Сынхо, прежде чем уйти, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь в спальню. - "И оставь ключ у себя".

Силуэт Сынхёна маячит в освещенном подъездными галогенными лампами дверном проеме.

\- Мозги не забудь, - добродушно подначивает он, беззвучно посмеиваясь, но света слишком мало, чтобы рассмотреть наверняка, и натягивает на голову Джиёна голубой капюшон с рисунком. Свалявшиеся белокурые космы, электризуясь на полпути, липнут к ушам, сухие секущиеся концы, словно желая выцарапать глаза сквозь прикрытые веки, впиваются в щеки, разрыхляют поры, лезут в рот. – Хоть раз сделай вид, что ты нормальный.

Глядя вслед знакомой сутулой фигуре, Джиён улыбается, чувствуя, как тянется, лопаясь, кожа губ, как на ней проступают алые порезы. На вкус кровь именно такая, какой должна быть – ни больше, ни меньше, и тугой невидимый ошейник ослабляется на горле. Мемориал жертвам пожара станет достоянием местного кладбища, их общий прах, взметнувшись ураганом миллиардов мертвых бабочек, будет развеян над спящим морем. Когда хлопает входная дверь, он разжимает вспотевшую ладонь и ключ с венчальным звоном ударяется о стеклянный бок пустого аквариума. Под пронзительные птичьи трели за окном занимается рассвет. По гостиной гуляют сквозняки, когда Джиён, наконец, уходит в новый день, оставив в пепельнице на столе горсть окурков.


End file.
